


No soy lo que parezco

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [18]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner siendo un Luthor astuto, Gen, Tim confiado, mala idea Tim
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: La primera vez que se conocieron solo se le ocurrió una palabra para describir a Conner Luthor.Bufón.Payaso.Era como si el mundo hubiese succionado a Lex Luthor y lo hubiera escupido con una cabellera llena de rizos desparramados y una sonrisa estúpida pegada permanentemente en la cara.
Relationships: Conner conoce a Tim, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Conner Luthor [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	No soy lo que parezco

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa.  
> Traigo la primera reunión de Tim y Conner, estuve bastante tiempo pensando sobre esta reunión, hice un montón de versiones y termine con esta.   
> Espero que les guste.

La primera vez que se conocieron solo se le ocurrió una palabra para describir a Conner Luthor.

Bufón.

Payaso.

Era como si el mundo hubiese succionado a Lex Luthor y lo hubiera escupido con una cabellera llena de rizos desparramados y una sonrisa estúpida pegada permanentemente en la cara.

Había pensado en un inicio que era solo un chico feliz, algo con lo que Tim no podía relacionarse mucho con su casi nula experiencia familiar y aún más inexistente vida social.

Por lo que, cuando se le indico que pasara un rato con Conner Luthor charlando de tonterías adolescentes como películas, series e incluso cómics… ¡cómics!, ¿desde cuándo los Luthor saben de comics?, Tim ya tenía totalmente trazado a este chico. Sí él era el futuro de Lexcorp la compañía se iría a pique rápidamente.

Noticia agradable para Bruce.

Con todos esos temas el día podría considerarse como uno de los más improductivos en la vida de Tim. Él podría estar haciendo otras cosas, hackear una red, practicar lucha, investigar las tramas locas de Joker, pero no, él estaba aquí atrapado con un adolescente promedio y aburrido o eso pensó, hasta que Conner, feliz e inocente de su mal ánimo, saco una caja casi destruida por el uso que a Tim le hizo levantar las cejas.

Monopoly.

Un juego de mesa en el que jugador tiene que tomar el poder sobre una ciudad representada en un tablero de papel, en este caso, metrópolis.

¿Conner jugaba con su padre? por algo la caja debía de estar tan desgastada.

Lanzó una mirada a Conner quien ordenaba las piezas indicando que Tim que el por ser el invitado debía de comenzar.

Siendo un invitado más y el hijo adoptivo de Bruce, Tim no quería ser grosero o afectar la imagen que tenía sobre ellos por lo que empezó tranquilo, agradable, tirando los dados meticulosamente para que no cayeran en un número tan grande a lo que Conner no le presto atención celebrando con felicidad infantil sus pequeñas y regaladas victorias.

Fue un error.

Diez minutos después el juego impuesto por Tim era robado y moldeado, abriendo los ojos cuando la realidad lo alcanzó y se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo en posiciones estratégicas, perdiendo dinero a gran escala pareciendo que el Luthor había entendido desde un inicio que Tim estaba manipulando los dados por lo que compro todas aquellas posiciones en las que las probabilidades de Tim, creadas por sí mismo, caería más seguido.

Ya no tenía control sobre el juego.

Ignorando sus intenciones iniciales procedió a intentar retomar el control girando los dados de una manera más productiva, intentando influir en sus probabilidades de caída, pero nada resultó.

El resultado final.

Tim estaba en bancarrota y Luthor tenía un control total del tablero.

“Eso fue divertido” exclamó Conner con una sonrisa “podríamos jugar de nuevo, tú sabes, sin la necesidad de todo ese movimiento raro de muñeca” Tim se quedó congelado levantando la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que nunca creyó tener la posibilidad de ver, mirando a Conner como si fuesen un gato y un ratón.

Y Tim no era el gato en este juego.

“Nos vamos Tim” pidió Bruce saliendo de su oficina con Lex a sus espaldas.

Con la ventana baja y Conner sonriendo desde la acera batiendo su mano con energía. Tim le dedicó una última mirada.

————-///——

“¿Y bien?, ¿qué opinas?” preguntó su padre mientras ambos veían la limusina alejarse.

“Está bien, algo ingenuo y confiado, pero es inteligente, intentó tomar el control del tablero aunque sabía que lo superaba por treinta pasos” indico Conner aun mirando hacia la dirección actualmente vacía.

“Perfecto arreglare otra reunión con Bruce entonces” acordó su padre contento a lo que puso su mano en el hombro de Conner para después entrar al edificio dejándolo solo en el exterior mientras Conner sonreía emocionado.

Sí, será divertido ser amigo de Timothy Drake.

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3


End file.
